


Your Tomb

by Jade_Walker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jack is mentioned like once or twice, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Walker/pseuds/Jade_Walker
Summary: It's a song-fic for Gabe/reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcNuYxoBM9Y
> 
> It's a link to the song, I just love this song so much

_                                                               Into your tomb _ __  
_                                                         I've had enough of you _ __  
_                                                ‘Cause I'm tired of playing a fool _ __  
_                                                     Not another kiss from you _ __  
  
 You had known Gabriel for quite sometime, you knew how he thought and how he felt. He had a face of lighting and a voice of thunder, yet no matter how stoic or angry he'd get he'd always forgiven you. You had hoped he had a thing for you as you were head over heels for him.

Your wishes and prayers were answered in the form of a sudden kiss from none other from the man you admired.

“I hope you don’t take that the wrong way..” Gabriel had said softly.

“The wrong way?” You laughed as you kissed him once more.

 You had such a soft spot for the man you thought of him incapable of doing wrong.   
Or at least you truly thought so, one thing brought upon the reality that perhaps you didn't know him as well as you thought. He was angry and frustrated, he was passed up for strike commander and as a consolation he was given the duty of doing the dirty work of Blackwatch.    
 He wasn't thinking straight you try to rationalize, no he was set up! The explosion at the base in Switzerland had changed everyone completely. Gabriel was no more, he had died in the rumble of the aftermath, or so you were told. You mourned his death for months and even then you couldn't get over it.    
  
_ I'll throw a rose to cover up your face _ __  
_                                                  Cause I'm tired of waiting for you _ __  
_                                               You're the reason that I have lost faith _   
  
 You prayed silently every night since the explosion and disband of Overwatch that this was a terrible nightmare and that you'll wake up in back in your bunk at Gibraltar. You woke up every morning with disappointment that your prayers did nothing. Since the disbandment you had to find employment elsewhere namely guarding warehouses or being a rent-a-cop. You hated it, the work was mundane and it required no skill all you had to do was patrol around the building shine your light invade anything moved, call for backup in case of people. It was degrading, you had been trained to take on at least three other skilled fighters to have to call for help because a teen was dared to trespass was ridiculous! You tried to find more exciting jobs but you would be denied for the sole fact you had been a part of overwatch. Everyday was the same for you; wake up, check on emails for new job, get rejected, eat something, drive to shitty work, do absolutely nothing, go home, take nap, wake up go to other job, do nothing, go home. Rinse and repeat again and again. You thought this was hell made just for you.   
  
__ In dreams of dreams I can't live in

_                                                 Dreams of dreams I can’t live in _ __  
_                                               I wanna run from rumors that true _ __  
__                                           You wanna run rumors from that  true   
  


 As you readied yourself for your night shift you looked yourself over. Nothing physically had changed majorly but you yourself had become a shell of your past self. The light in your eyes gone, no more bright smiles and excitement. Why did Gabriel have to be such a fool, why did he have to be passed up for Morrison? Even after years have past their deaths and the deaths of those at the base haunt you. Maybe if you had comforted Gabriel better, maybe if you had fought for his right to be strike commander things could’ve been different.

 You wiped your now teary eyes, got your keys and left your apartment. You played music to distract your thoughts but you knew they’d return when the job was at it’s quietest. Letting the music wash over you made the trip quicker and the pain in you numb a bit. As you arrived your boss called you over and handed you a chart of the area you’re to guard, it was larger than usual. When you asked him about he waved you off saying, “You don’ gotta know”. You huffed and began your patrol, you played music from your phone though usually not allowed not only was your patrol area larger it was more secluded. Soft music played in the quiet night as you walked in a large square.

 

_                                                                Don’t be so rude _

_                                                          I’ve had enough of you _

_                                              ‘Cause I’m tired of feeling confused _

_                                                        Not another kiss from you _

 

 You yawned as you finished another square around the warehouse. You thought of getting another cup of coffee when a noise startled you. You looked around and saw nothing, only shadows and dull gray warehouses, you shrugged it off to some sort of nocturnal animal rummaging about the trash bins.

 “Don’t move and I probably won’t kill you…” You heard a low voice of a man growl into your ear, a hard object pressed against the base of your spine. Your blood ran cold and sweat began to form on your forehead. You stood still, holding your breath waiting for either the other to move or someone come across you two. The person behind you removed your stun-gun and baton, tossing them aside they frisked you.

 “We’re clear here, go ahead widowmaker.” The man(you assumed) growled. You turned your head ever so slightly hoping he wouldn’t notice. Bad Idea. You felt a sharp pain in your head and chest as you fell forward, he had hit you with his weapon.

 “Fuck!” You tried to muffle your yell of pain and held your head. You curled up and felt a heel in your side forcing you to look up at a tall masked figure. The mask looked like an owl and skull mixed into one.

 You shivered in fear and backed away ignoring the pain in your head. The figure stopped and kneeled down in front of you.

 “ Mierda…” He cussed the only word in spanish you knew. You continue to back away until you hit a trash can.

 “Stop running away damnit!” He yelled causing you to freeze. Time seemed to go in slow motion as he put down the shotguns and remove his hood. He put up his hands ever so slowly to the back of the mask, he stood still as if contemplating what he was about to do before ripping off the mask. He kept his face downwards, hidden by shadows. “I’m sorry for hurting you…” He said softly in a voice that sounded so painfully familiar. He looked up and you gasped.

 “Gabriel…?” You asked barely a whisper, as if talking any louder will cause everything to fade like waking from a dream.

 The man nodded, though he didn’t look so different he wasn’t the same. He had black sclera and red pupils, he had smoke pull away from him and blow away. He was standing right in front of you.

 Gabriel Reyes, the man pronounced dead in Switzerland, the man you loved and lost. He stood before you with such a guilty look in his eyes. He nodded slowly and helped you up to your feet as you steadied yourself you felt tears fall from your eyes and your hand move to slap Gabriel in the face.

 “You bastard!” You yelled and sobbed at him. “I thought you died! You left to deal with you and everyone die! How could you?” You were a sobbing mess as he wrapped his arms around you bringing your face to his chest to cry.

 “I’m sorry, I know I can never make it up to you.” He rubbed your back, he never thought he would be able to see you again. He had never forgiven himself for what he had done to you, when he realized he had not died he swore to not look for you out of fear of what he had done. He was weak to not think of how it would’ve affected you.

 

_                                               I’ll throw a rose to celebrate your end _

_                                                  But when you rise from the dead _

_                                                            I will love you again _

 

 Once you finally calmed down you had stayed staring at Gabriel, afraid that he’ll be a delusion, that the weight of the mundane routine and guilt of surviving Overwatch had finally taken it’s toll and you had snapped.

“Stop staring.” He murmured. “I’m not going to disappear.”   
“Again?” You asked holding on tightly to his hand to remind yourself that this is real. He nodded and kissed your forehead.

“I won’t disappear again, I swear.” Gabriel brought your hand up to his lips, speaking softly in spanish, you smiled ever so slightly as his lips pressed against the back of your hand. “Te lo juro que nunca te voy a dejar…”

You got the jist of what he said and kissed him gently. You didn’t forgive him just yet but you could begin to, and you both had quite the time to talk things over.   
  


_                                                    But when you rise from the dead _

_                                                             I will love you again _

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for the spanish:  
> Mierda - Shit  
> Te lo juro que nunca te voy a dejar - I swear to you I'll never leave you


End file.
